A Gamer in Pokémon
by HugoMargal de Wattpad
Summary: A boy who for some strange reason, came to the world of Pokémon and does not remember anything, accompanies the protagonist in this story to find his memories and how he came to this world full of animals with powers, but this boy has a special ability THE GAMER gift All rights reserved, not plagiarism: v
1. Warned before reading

If you are a fan of Pokémon you can read the reading, this story is based on the world of Pokémon, yes there will also be references from different series, anime, video games, etc., as well as things, such as shurikens, Ki, Justus, magic among others, this story is correct, why? Well, I'm not good at telling fights, so don't expect to read many here until January 2020, apart from not accommodating phrases, paragraphs, and so on. I do not know much about the world of Pokémon or at least anime, also accepted suggestions for the story and leave me a name since they could possibly leave in this story, there will also be violence, warning, Changing the subject, What is the gift THE GAMER ?

The GAMER gift is a way of living a game in real life, but in this case in the world of Pokémon, this story will be our protagonist Jack, who will have to learn how the gift works and use it for good or bad, How does it work?

It has the typical statistics of a video game, although it is usually an RPG

User

Title:

Age:

Level:

(0/0)

HP:

STR:

VIT:

DEX:

INT:

WIS:

LUK:

State:

Here is what the status menu would be, STR (strength), VIT (Vitality), DEX (skill), INT (intelligence), WIS (Wisdom) and LUK (Luck), each one has its own forms of functions, although I imagine that they already know how it works, there is also Hp or Ps (life or health points), if it reaches zero it is a Game Over, Mp (Energy) of course there is also the energy, although here you have to unlock it to use, you will see how it is unlocked, the level also goes up, obviously, possible mind when you see this you will see that I fart since everything is very confusing, from chapter 1 to 19 I think ... You will see the experience bar as "200 / 3000 "for example, from that chapter will be by percentage," 3.7 / 100% for example

The characters, I guess you already read, Op? (The Team rocket saga) you'll know how the story is, I think well, don't expect to go out here, I guess you could go out in a few points, but that would be until the 4 saga, or even in the last saga, but meh,

The skills are also there, Passive Skills, is also, Skills and Skills Mp, Are the skills that you can acquire by books, or from WorldOnLine that is the world store, Passive Skills are the same as normal skills, but they are always active or so I think, they can also be deactivated, Mp Skills are as their name says, they require Mp to work, for example you learn Kamehameha, but you need an amount of Mp to use it and apart from statistics, when you unlock Mp also you unlock new statistics, CcMp is the control you have over Mp, there are also secondary, as an elementary affinity if you use chakra, forget to say that you also have to choose what type of Mp you want to use, that you will not be able to Choose another until you have already mastered the initial

As I had said before, This world is Pokémon, so it will be typical, catch and get medals and then win the league, but I do not want to, if it will also have the main plot, but I want something very different, like a war or something

Well readers I hope you have made all this clear, and I hope you leave me a vote and your character, also put your suggestions that I will think

Until next time guys!


	2. 1

**Loading ... 93% [--]**

How the hell did I get here? That asked me, I don't remember who I am, I just remember that I fell from such a high place ... Is it that I died? It would be the most sensible thing, but what is that blue panel? Why do you say you are carrying something? I did not give much importance, I saw again that bar that was already 99%, he asked me what would happen, they would send me to hell or to heaven, or I will stay in limbo or something.

**[Silvido] The system has fully loaded**

A voice rang in the background, I just said "Hello? Is anyone here?" Wow it seems that it is a system or something but it is very rare, that panel was updated again and the voice rang again

**Choose which world you want to leave, reincarnate or be born**

To leave? What do you mean by reincarnating? That panel that resembles an RPG video game or something, I saw a lot of options

**Dragon Ball Z [Full] 542/542 players**

**Naruto Shippuden [Full] 1200/1200 players**

**One piece [Full] 542/542 players**

**Nanatsu no Tazai [Full] 1500/1500 players**

And the list went on and on, all were full ... No Transformer is also full, somehow I liked it a lot when I read the title, I found nothing, all full, this means that I will stay here forever? Not if you show me this there must be a title without quota.

I still didn't know how long, there were thousands of titles and I mean it, I also call myself the title of the Walking Dead, but unfortunately it was full, and the surprising thing that could load up to 5000 players I think is the only game that can give that figure was already reaching the end, I hope you find a title that I like

**The last of us [Available] 0/350 players**

**Pokémon [Available] 0/30 players**

There were two options, I was very tempted about the last of us but I guess I wanted the Zombies to eat me, I wanted the calmest that Pokémon was, if I get to die in Pokémon and return to this site, I will choose The last of us, so I clicked on Pokémon

**[Whistle] Surely you want to go to the world of Pokémon**

**If not**

For obvious reasons I clicked on it, the panel disappeared and it took me a moment to return

**Congratulations, you will go to the world of Pokémon What is your name?**

He asked me for a name, I kept thinking but I didn't like the ones I was going through for a moment. I wanted to wear Alex or Ruben, but I put those ideas in the trash, until one left.

**(Jack)**

**Well now, what will your appearance be?**

**locked**

**locked**

**Hair color: white**

**locked**

**locked**

**locked**

**locked**

**locked**

Only the hair they gave me to choose, the rest does not let me even a mirror came out to the right to see me better, I left in dark blue hair, yes, they wonder how I really look, well it's easy my face is something simple a round face almost pointed light brown eyes, spiky hair now dark blue, something simple.

**What mode do you want to play?**

**Normal (lonely)**

**Hard (lonely)**

**Hardcore (solo)**

**Story mode (lonely)**

**War Mode**

I typify the difficulty options, but the story and war mode called me a lot, so I made the typical game, of tin marin de don pingue, cucara puppet was ... 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, I play War mode, so I clicked

**What region do you plan to go to?**

**Kanto (recommended)**

**Kalos**

**Aloha**

**locked**

**locked**

**locked**

I clicked on Kanto because it says recommended that after the panel left, I waited for a while until it reappeared

**Are you ready?**

**If not**

I clicked yes

**Insurance?**

**If not**

I said yes again

**Are you sure?**

**Yes / locked**

Now I block the option of not, for obvious reasons I said yes, I liked the troll system, the panel disappeared and everything around me that was dark began to illuminate until I completely blinded.


	3. 2

I opened my eyes slowly, I heard someone calling me by my new name and shaking me at the same time, I saw a woman, very pretty indeed

"Finally you wake up, change you have to go with Professor Oak to start your adventure, or do you no longer remember? Son?" He looked at me with concern, I guess she is my mother also notice that a few words are suspended in the air above her head

**Sayuri Aka (Mother)**

She is definitely my mother, My mother is tall with blue hair, dark blue eyes, in fact if I look like her, she was wearing a black blouse accompanied by a dark blue jeans and white sneakers. "If mom, I'm going," I answered for what I uncovered. ok son get ready "I finish to leave the room, which I think is mine, my room had a television next to a video game console, a shelf, my bed, a closet and a table in the corner of the room with a chair, I noticed a poster showing the three primary Pokémon, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, for some strange reason I felt nostalgic, but suddenly

**[Silvido] The adventure begins!**

It's time for you to have a partner for your adventure, find Professor Oak and tell him that I gave you a Pokémon

**Mission:**

**Arrives before 8:30**

**Rewards:**

**A Pokémon**

**1,000 exp**

**Failures:**

**You will be asshole and wait until next year**

**500 exp**

I was not very happy about being an asshole, so look at the wall clock that I have in the room, it is 7:30 in the morning so I went to change, I put on blue pants, a black shirt with an image of a flame in my chest and a light gray jacket I left it open for them to see the flame and finally some black sneakers with white lines, I left my room towards the kitchen, my mom made me a sandwich, I sat in the armchair in the living room while watching TV, I kept thinking, until it occurred to me to say something "State" I whispered

**Jack aka**

**Title: None**

**Age: 10 years**

**Level 1**

**(0/2000)**

**HP: 100/100**

**STR: 3**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 7**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 72**

**Passive Skills:**

**Gamer Mind: Allows the user to think calmly and logically (actively) LV: Max**

**Body Gamer: Allows the user to recover HP with different actions such as eating or sleeping (active) LV: Max**

**Skills:**

**Any**

**State:**

**Lucky: Greater chance of winning in a bet.**

This surprises me, my luck is very high, he asked me if this affects everything, for example in the casino or something, wait if I had a Pokémon egg, would I have the possibility of having a Dragonite? This would be very op, this is broken.

**By thinking logically you have won 1 in INT**

**Or yes, this will be broken, what would happen if ...**

**Congratulations, you have discovered a new skill through an action, Observation LV: 1**

**Sandwich:**

**Eating it gives you energy for day 5 on STR and DEX for 12 hours**

Great this skill will be of great help, I saw the clock again, it was already 8:15, I ate the sandwich quickly and went to the door when I opened I said goodbye to my mom "Mom I'm going to the laboratory" I said

"It's okay right now it reached you" he yelled at me from his room.

I was walking in the direction of Professor Oak's laboratory, I quickly identified it, it is in a small hill, there was also a group of people at the gate, when I arrived there were people talking, so I guessed that they were talking about someone, but I did not know who so I paid more attention and there the panel appeared again

**Congratulations, you've discovered a new skill through an action, Listen LV: 1**

Okay, I did not expect this, they talked about Gary, if the protagonist's rival, wait, am I in the first anime? Where does Misty and Brock appear? It's the safest thing, but I didn't see Ash anywhere, I went through the crowd and then up the stairs, he pointed up, someone interrupted me

"Hey you," Gary said. "Me?" Ask looking at him "who are you?" He asked me "A person who wants to become a Pokémon trainer? Why?" I looked at him indifferently, irritating him "ha it hurts, there are no pokemon's anymore, I recommend you come back" it seems that I arrived late, I saw the hologram hour and there were still 10 minutes left, so I ignored and went up, I heard their screams from the bottom, I tried to hear it and I did it, I raised the level of Listening 5 times, thanks Gary you helped me a lot with this, I got up and knocked on the door, a boy from ... Well it is not necessary to mention his appearance, and if you do not know who looks

**Ketchum ash**

**LV: 2**

**HP: 150/150**

"Hello, what are you offered?" He asked me, he had Pikachu in his arms, I think he is angry "I come to become a Pokémon trainer, a pleasure I am Jack" I held out his hand and he replied "Ash" gave me his name "I have to go" he went out and ran with Pikachu in his arms "see you later" he yelled at me from the bottom "I hope he does well" a voice said from behind, I looked back and there I saw it

**Samuel Oak (Professor)**

**LV: ??**

**HP: ??**

"I guess you must be Jack" he said, I just nodded "follow me" invited me to pass, I followed him until I reached the laboratory, I saw the pokeballs, where the primary ones should be, I grabbed a pokeball and opened it but there was nothing to as in the others, empty "Is there none left?" Ask "Pikachu left with Ash" he replied "I knew I had to arrive early" I said depressed, I failed my first mission "hey don't be sad, I still have a Pokémon" he told me thinking "Encerio? I said with hope, I don't want to fail my first mission "Yes, let me look for it" left a moment, I took the opportunity to improve my observation skills, I spent a while and improved my ability to level 6, very good indeed, the teacher returned with a ... Egg "this friend I can give you "he gave it to me" thank you very much "I gave him a smile, I see the egg but whatever he said

**Hatching egg**

**If / not**

Go an opportunity to have a weird, cool Pokémon, I clicked it, then the egg began to break, the teacher and I looked at it carefully, until a Pokémon I don't know came out, Professor Oak was also surprised at the little Pokémon, the little one He looked at me, with ruby red eyes, he let out a shriek, that the most curious Pokémon touched me "hey friend, what's your name?" In response, he gave me another shriek, "Wow, it's a Riolu," said the teacher, "a fighting-type Pokémon." He said, "Thank you very much, Professor."

**Pokédex**

**This notebook-shaped object will help you know more about the Pokémon**

"Thank you Professor Oak," I said with a smile. "Do you know what it is?" He asked me "Yes, a Pokédex, well I have to go, bye" I went to the door followed by Riolu "Good luck" he told me to go back to the laboratory "Are you ready friend?" Ask the Pokémon that in response nodded to me, "let's go to ..." And I interrupted by that whistle that caused me to fall down the stairs

**Mission accomplished:**

**The adventure begins!**

**Claim:**

**A Pokémon**

**The Pokédex**

**10 pokeballs**

**1,000 Exp**

**(Claim)**


	4. 3

A while ago I left Paleta town with my new partner Riolu, who on the way I managed to raise it to level 6, the little one is completely loyal to me, that's why I leave it free, at the beginning of a battle I get the screen of his abilities, but it can only have four, I don't complain, it just has tackles, and with more reason in its level, I was investigating that more options have the gamer's ability, I discovered that it has the WorldOnLine store that I can buy skills for the Pokémon, skills that I can learn myself, objects, pokeballs, etc. I can even buy Master balls, but it is the most expensive thing in the store, 100,000 points to get one, I barely have 10 points, far from getting one, how do I get points? beating Gym leaders, face rare Pokémon or complete certain missions.

At this moment I am going on route one and the very cloudy sky seems to rain although a while ago it rained, deep down I saw how a light looked and many birds fell, for a moment I wanted to ignore it, but I realized that something big was happening, So I decided to go there accompanied by Riolu, we were running towards the direction of the light, we arrived and there I saw a bicycle made literally ashes and a little more in front ...

**Ketchum ash**** (Pokémon Trainer)**** LV: 2**** HP: 90/150**** Pokemon:**** Pikachu LV: 10**** HP: 4/68**

There they were both lying on the cold ground, I ran to them, they were both aware of the good news and there is a bad one, a girl from ... Well I think they should have an idea

**Misty**** (Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader, Water Pokémon Fan)**** LV: 25**** HP: 2500/2500**** Pokemon:**** ??**** ??**

I just ignored her while watching her bike, Help Ash while Riolu helped Pikachu, Misty was running towards my direction, I left Ash reloaded on a winged log, Riolu arrived with Pikachu and set him aside, I saw in my backpack and Luckily I found what I needed

**Potion**** An aerosol medication to treat wounds. It can be used to restore 20 HP to an injured Pokėmon.**

Misty saw everything with interest, Riolu knew what he wanted to do for what brought me closer to Pikachu, I managed to put the spray on the most serious wounds, I could see it a little better, I just gave a smile so that later a panel with something interesting appeared

**Congratulations, you have discovered a new skill through an action, Healing (Pokémon) LV: 1**

Then I will see what advantages it will give me, "Hey, thank you very much Jack, Pikachu, are you alright?" He replied with the classic voice "Pika, Pika" replied the yellow mouse, it feels good to hear that phrase, more if you are in person "You calm, I nervous, I think they will be better now" I said, Ash stood next to Pikachu " really thank you very much "

Reputation: 20

Ash Ketchum, Rep: 20

This is new, well no matter "you're welcome just avoid getting in trouble" I said to close my backpack and leave "Hey" the redhead shouted at me, I turned to see her, "What's up?" Ask "Someone should pay for my bike" he claimed "why didn't you see that it was an emergency? Pikachu's injuries were serious, luckily I brought a potion with me, who will know about him if he hadn't arrived," I said angrily, for some reason I never liked his attitude in anime, wait ... Did I remember anything? "And who do you think you are?" He said "Me? A boy who recently became a Pokémon trainer" I said that simple, I opened my backpack to hide the panel and not be seen as a stranger making movements in the air, a free bike coupon, it costs 10 points, I exchanged it and in light particles it appeared in my hands inside the backpack, I approached the redhead "have" I offered her the coupon, she confused sees the coupon "you can go to change the coupon in celestial city, and they will give you a new bicycle "I said, I saw that she started to tremble? "You're good?" Ask "No nothing I think I can not accept, it is very difficult to get this coupon, I also believe that the person in charge is another" He glared at Ash that he was with a black cloud over his head saying girls who does not understand accidents among other things, a very funny scene in fact, changing the subject the three of us agreed and go together to green city or as lightning they know it, the trip was quiet, we were talking about the next movements we would do, Ash invited me to accompany him on his trip, but I gave a resounding no, I didn't want to modify the story much, now that I wonder ... If Misty had accepted the coupon I would never have gone with Ash, I must think twice before doing something.

We continued for a while until what looked like a large set of bushes arrived, we wanted to ignore it but we heard a groan, Misty approached and there he found a very injured Eevee, Ash quickly took out his Pokédex just like me and we scanned it

**EEVEE**** THE EVOLUTION Pokémon**** This Pokémon is very rare, it is able to evolve in a thousand different ways, depending on the situation**

This I did not expect, "He is very hurt," said Misty "You have to take it to a Pokémon center" continuous

**[Whistle] Run like the wind!**** Eevee is very hurt, take him to a Pokémon center as soon as possible**

**Mission:**** Reach a Pokémon center**** Rewards:**** 500 XP**** 5 mega pokeball**** ??**** ??**** Failures:**** Minus 5 Reputation with Misty, Ash**** 100 XP**

Accept the mission, Ash so to speak was drooling and preparing an empty pokeball to catch him, for obvious reasons I quickly stopped him "wait Ash, Misty found him she should catch him" I said and Ash a little sad accepted, Misty saw me surprised but thanked the look, he took out an empty pokeball and threw it so that it would collide in the leg of the Pokémon so that later in a lightning bolt with a combination of red and white the pokeball absorbed the Pokémon that immediately clicked, Misty wanted to party but had to take it to the center so we started running at full speed, in the meantime I got two points in STR, we did not take long to get to the city and go to the center, although the police stopped us when we entered and asked for our identification is, they let us in and saw the typical anime nurse

**Joy**** (Nurse)**** LV: ??**** HP: 500**** Pokemon:**** Chansey LV: 80**

I kept my mouth open when I saw that level, what level would the nurse have? Damn you, I think I will be very far from my goal, if I have one or rather two, Destroy Team rocket and capture at least 5 Legendary Pokémon, an example of the 3 Legendary Pokémon or Mewtwo, it would be great as the people of the league watching a 10 year old boy trained the 3 legendary birds or something like that but well, I saw how Misty and Ash delivered their Pokémon, Riolu was also, I think for the moment I can be calm ...

**Jack aka**** Title: Pokémon Trainer**** Age: 10 years**** Level 1**** (1500/2000)**** HP: 100/100**** STR: 5**** VIT: 5**** DEX: 7**** INT: 12**** WIS: 7**** LUK: 72**** Passive Skills:**** Gamer Mind: Allows the user to think calmly and logically (actively) LV: Max**** Body Gamer: Allows the user to recover HP with different actions such as eating or sleeping (active) LV: Max**** Abilities:**** Observation: This ability allows you to know more information about being alive or object LV: 10**** Listen: This ability allows you to listen more deeply to a sound or conversation, radio 11 meters LV: 6**** Healing (Pokémon): heal the Pokémon quickly and effectively, the higher the level you have the possibility of having a bonus 'extra healing' probability 5% LV: 1**** State:**** Lucky: Greater chance of winning in a bet.**** Pokemon:**** Riolu LV: 6**** (Skills: taclear)**** Day question: The real name of Professor Oak: v**


	5. 4

Answer: what I understand Professor Oak's real name is Samuel: v a mystery of the millennium solved

"Jack ..." I heard someone mention me, I was again in that dark room that made me come to this world, but ... Why am I here again? "Jack ..." This time was louder, the voice was of a woman "please don't do it" you could tell the fear in his voice, what was going on? "I beg you please don't do it" Fear was very much even accompanied by sobs "Please ..." Bang! The sound of the detonation of a gun rang everywhere, my face was soaked with sweat, I was afraid, I looked at my body, a wound in my chest, I felt nothing but my blood was spouting, I started to panic, What the hell was going on? Until I felt a presence behind me, I quickly turned around and there I saw a boy of about 15 years old, almost white blue hair, blood red eyes, slightly tanned skin was almost identical to me, the boy was staring at me, then signing up "It was your fault" he said to shoot at me.

I woke up from a scare, I was in a bunk, seeing that there was nothing strange calming me a little, above me is Ash snoring and in the other bunk is Misty just like Ash snoring deeply but not as strong as Ash, I saw the Wall clock that has the room, 5:30 a: m, at dawn great, I took my backpack and took out a change of clothes, I went to the bathroom and well ... I think you know what I'm going to do, I opened the tap and let the icy water fall on me, now the question ... What was that nightmare? What did they blame me for?

3 weeks later

It's been 3 weeks that flew away, when Eevee recovered Ash and Misty left for the silver city where Ash's first gymnasium is located, at this moment he must see the leader who, according to me is Brock, won, I was climbing level to Riolu who learned two new attacks in the process and the rewards I earned from the mission of taking Eevee were interesting, now I am level two, I uploaded my statistics, I have 5 mega pokeball and other things that I will teach later, I was also taking Nurse classes with teacher Joy now Joy-sensei, taught me first aid among others and blessed be the gamer skill that helped me raise the level of Pokémon healing to 23 and when Joy-sensei takes a break I take care of the Pokémon center, many have called me the Little Doctor who gives me a lot of grace as they call me. Nurse Joy is proud of the work she did with me in a short time and boasts her sisters or cousins about me, and now there is a kind of competition between them, who will be the best teacher since the others now have students.

These 3 weeks have been amazing, I was taking a green tea rate with sensei, the surprising thing that green tea increases me 10 in skill, Riolu eating a kind of croquette just like Shansey, now that I think about it ... "State "I whispered.

**Jack aka**** Title: Pokémon Trainer, Little Doctor**** Age: 10 years**** Level 2**** (100/4000)**** HP: 120/120**** STR: 6**** VIT: 7**** DEX: 8 (10 1:23)**** INT: 15**** WIS: 10**** LUK: 75**** Money: $ 5500**** Passive Skills:**** Gamer Mind: Allows the user to think calmly and logically (actively) LV: Max**** Body Gamer: Allows the user to recover HP with different actions such as eating or sleeping (active) LV: Max**** Abilities:**** Observation: This ability allows you to know more information about being alive or object LV: 16**** Listen: This ability allows you to listen more deeply to a sound or conversation, radio 11 meters LV: 11**** Healing (Pokémon): heal the Pokémon quickly and effectively, the higher the level you have the possibility of having a bonus 'extra healing' probability 28% LV: 23**** State:**** Lucky: Greater chance of winning in a bet. Medical Apprentice (Pokémon): Learning things related to Healing has a 50% increase in learning. Green tea: 10 on DEX for 1:22**** Pokemon:**** Riolu LV: 15**** (Skills: Force Palm, Quick attack, Counter, Endure)**

I was proud of my achievements, in a very short time I advanced a lot, "Jack" Joy spoke to me "Is something sensei happening?" I asked "I guess you're going to leave, right?" I ask something decayed "Yes, I have to meet my goals," I said, I need to beat Team Rocket "well, but I want to give you something," he said so he could take out a black box and give it to me. I saw the box in my hands, I opened it and used Observation on this

**Chansey necklace**** This necklace was created by one of the nurses Joy, a gift they give you as your student**** More 20 in VIT, more 10 in DEX when wearing it.**** Human body book**** Book about the Human body.**** Hyper Potion (5)**** An aerosol medication to treat wounds. It can be used to restore 200 HP to an injured Pokémon.**** Super Potion (10)**** An aerosol medication to treat wounds. It can be used to restore 50 HP for an injured Pokėmon.**** First aid box**** A medication kit to treat wounds. It can be used to restore 100 HP for an injured person.**

I kept a kit of all kinds of medications with my mouth open, I hope everything fits in my backpack, "thank you very much, sensei, I promise I will come back to take your place," I said, "we'll see," I dare, we'll see, well now I have a third objective

** [Whistle] The post**** You have challenged Nurse Joy from Green City for the Pokémon center position, win!**** Mission:**** LV: 70 (minimum) / not complete /**** Healing (Pokémon) LV: Max / not complete /**** Knowledge of the Pokémon LV body: Max / not complete /**** Knowledge of the human body LV: 20 (minimum) / not complete /**** Healing (Human) LV: 25 (minimum) / not complete /**** Defeat the rocket team / not complete /**** Secondary Mission:**** Unlock MP (any) / not complete /**** Rewards:**** Pokémon center manager (green city)**** 10,000,000 exp**** 500,000 points**** ??**** Failures:**** Game Over by asshole**

Holy shit, this is an experience if I win, but it really failed ... Game Over, and the worst I can not deny the mission, I curse you stupid system, although this is interesting, is there an MP? I mean energy, well I better get excited about this information, for later it will be good since, I opened my inventory and there I saved the book and the medical kit I will read the book later, I left the rest room and went to my room , where I had ...

Well I don't want to mention it, I packed everything I owed and I put on the necklace that they gave me recently, in my backpack I just left the pokeballs and the super potions, so it will be better accommodated and I will carry less weight, luckily I bring a compass, since I'll directly towards the celestial city I will take a shortcut to get to Mt. Moon faster and cross the cave and reach the celestial city, easy.

I said goodbye to the nurse Joy who gave me a handshake, Riolu and Shansey collided their legs in goodbye, and so I left the Pokémon center in the direction of Mt. Moon

Hours later

Riolu and I were still in the forest, we saw more than one Pokémon but I was not interested in the team, I could only take 6, so I continued for a while but hey, Riolu stood still, "Is something wrong, friend?" Riolu turned to see me so that after running off in an unplanned direction, for obvious reasons I had to follow him, sometimes he stopped to look at me, it seems he wants me to follow him, we were running a few minutes so that after finding a little clearing a little more in front of a river, and there was a lot of Pokémon Bug, Normal, Flaying among others could see their level, they were between 5 and 14, but in the center there were two Pokémon that I had never seen, so I quickly took out my pokedex and I scanned them

**Ralts**** ???**** There is no information on this Pokémon**

Thats weird...

**Starly**** ???**** There is no information on this Pokémon**

I sighed, bad luck, Starly has wings and beak so it must be a bird, but Ralts no idea, wait I'm stupid "observation" I whispered

**Ralts**** Species: Feeling Pokémon**** Height: 1'3.7 "(0.40 m)**** Weight: 14.6 lbs (6.6 kg)**** Skills: Synchronize, Trace, Telepathy (Hidden)**** Evolution**** Ralts ***** ???**** ???**** ???**

Well it is not much but enough, Pokémon feeling or something, it is simply interesting, Riolu looked at me, his gaze told me that he wanted to go, so I just nodded, and happily he quickly went to the big group, I just smiled, leaving that sideways "observation"

**Starly**** Species: Starling Pokémon**** Height: 0'11.8 "(0.30 m)**** Weight: 4.4 lbs (2.0 kg)**** Skills: Sharp, reckless eye (hidden)**** Evolution**** Starly ***** ???**** ???**

Well this is interesting Pokémon Starling, although I do not know what your word means must be magnificent, I think they will come to my team so I approached the large Pokémon group, but notice something, your HP is yellow and a few are in red, I saw where the two unidentified Pokémon are and I saw that they were treating three Pokémon in critical condition, they all looked at me, some were ready to attack but Riolu apparently made them understand that I was coming to help so they all went down the guard, Starly looked at me and pulled away, I saw the Pokémon that is a Pigeotto, I quickly took out all the super potions and applied one quickly, and the recovered Pokémon saw me and so to speak gave me a happy look and so consecutively mind with the others who were in critical condition and red and the others I treated with berries that brought me Starly, Riolu and other Pokémon in optimal condition, and so I spent two hours treating all the Pok Mon, I leveled up my healing ability and DEX, "What a good job I did" watching as all the Pokémon rested on the grass, beside me sleeping Riolu, Ralts and Starly watched as the others rested, but turned to look at me or rather to the Pokeballs that I had in my open backpack, they approached one and I understood that they wanted to do "Are you sure they want to accompany me? "Ask, they simply nodded and touched the button of their respective pokeball and is absorbed, a single movement made those spheres and then stopped releasing sprinkles

**Congratulations you've caught a Ralts LV 13**** Congratulations you've caught a Starly LV 14**

"Great," I said, Riolu who woke up a while ago screamed in response, I released them and the new team members saw me "welcome to the imalaya, just kidding, welcome to the team," I said happily, Riolu celebrated with them so they separated and They were so to speak with the other Pokémon, I laughed, forget that Riolu was barely a month old, so he is just a baby or child, well I don't know if they are like dogs, I will investigate later .. .

** Sergio has joined the server**... What?!** Arturo has joined the server**** Kevin has joined the server**** Alicia has joined the server**** Paloma has joined the server**** Takechi has joined the server**** Yuzuki has joined the server**** Pedro has joined the server**

It can't be ... More people Like me? I don't believe it, it's a dream, I slapped myself, it's not the panel is still there, it's real, while in some bushes ...

"Wow, there are many Pokémon there," said light blue hair. "What will we do with the child?" Said a Pokémon? "It doesn't matter you have to capture them and take them to the boss" said a woman "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all the people inside our na .." I don't end up with a blow from the Pokémon "They want to shut up or not they will realize us ... Down "pushed the others to the bushes

"I was thinking of hearing something ... I think I'm going crazy" to sleep on the grass**The_ story is in correction, when the first saga ends I will upload the updated chapters_**


End file.
